Girl Meets: Boy Locker Room
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Maya got dragged along on one of Riley's adventures and that was going into the boys locker room. Which is somthing Maya would have done, but not Riley. Maya being the best friend she is went along with it. Why dose Riley want to enter the locker room, what will they end up finding, and will they get caught? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway. This story idea was requested by **rbk2009**

* * *

"Come on Peaches I just have to see what Lucas looks like naked."

"Riles we can get in trouble if we get caught going in there."

"No we won't because my daddy is a teacher here remember?"

"That don't mean anything."

"Well it should as he is the best teacher and he can easily explain that I'm his daughter and your my best friend. So nothing will happen to us."

"Oh Riles sometimes you live in a fantasy word and I love that about you, but this is taking things little to far."

"Oh Peaches what happened to the girl who don't care about the rules."

"Fine we just take a peek and that's it besides how do you know he is in there?"

"I saw him go in there. Now lets go."

"How long ago was that?"

"Ten minuets ago. Now come on.

Once in the shower room they heard the sounds of a shower taking place. Riley smiled as she was finally going to see her dream boy naked. Maya looked around on hoping this would be worth it. As they got closer they only saw one male body washing himself. They had no clue who it was as their back was turned facing the girls. Maya's eyes widen seeing something dangling in between his legs. Maya nudged Riley to look, but Riley was still looking around for Lucas.

Riley was tempted to shout out the boy's name when Riley was nudged again. Riley sighed and looked at Maya who was pointing at what was between the male's legs. Now it was Riley's turn for her eyes to widen. She heard of boners before but though they stick out like her brother Auggie's did. This one was dangling and it was huge. She hoped Lucas was this big when hard. Riley for one could not hold off her thoughts any longer.

"Wow Maya look how big his thing is."

Riley meant to whisper but it did not come out that way. The male soon turned around reveling it was Zay. It was his turn for his eyes to widen as the girls just looked him up and down. His dick was too big to cover up with his hands so he quickly grabbed a towel near by on the floor. The towel was soaking wet but it was better then nothing.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Looking for Lucas saw him come in here." Riley said.

Zay should have known he sighed "No he left about fifteen minuets ago."

"I did not see him leave." Riley said.

"He took the gym entrance after all this is a lock room. Now if you don't mind you two should not be in here."

"Oh come on is because we saw your hard dick and we are to innocent girls." Maya

"No because its a rule you should not be in here and second you did not see me when hard trust me you will know when I'm hard."

"Is that an invitation?" Maya asked

"Maya what are you doing? Let's go we should not be in here." Riley said.

"You came in here to see Lucas naked though." Zay said.

"That's diffident." Riley

"How?" Maya asked

"Because Lucas is not here and we wasted our time." Riley said.

"Well you can leave as I want to see how big this thing gets. After all you dragged me in here for your own needs and I have needs too." Maya said.

"Come on Riley don't you want to see this bad boy hard? I won't tell Lucas if you don't. Its not cheating if you not even dating." Zay said. With that he dropped the towel. "But you must get naked too."

Maya smiled and started to lift up her shirt when Riley stopped her. "Maya what do you think your doing?"

"Mama wants to see how big this thing can get." Maya said as she grabbed hold of Zay's soft dick causing him to moan a little. "You can leave if you like but I'm staying."

Maya soon got undressed quickly and soon was naked. Zay's dick twitched and Maya just smiled as her pussy was getting wet. She went on her knees and grabbed hold of Zay's dick. Her fingertips barley where touching each other when she slid his soft dick into her mouth. Zay moaned and the sucking was like she did this before. In fact his would be her fifth time sucking away on a dick. Three times while in detention to pass the time while the teacher was out and the other time was Farkle when they where teamed up for a school paper.

As for Zay he had plenty of people sucking his dick growing up, but the one who sucked his monster dick the most was none other then Riley's crush Lucas who had swallowed Zay's load before the girls entered the locker room. Lucas and Zay been sucking each other's dicks since the age of ten. Zay only has only been sucking Lucas dick. In fact he was going to return the favor but Lucas said he had to go. Now Maya is sucking him and can't decide who sucks better Maya or Lucas.

Zay's hands was soon on the back of Maya's head while she sucked away. Only a few bobs into sucking Zay's dick became its thirteen inch self. Riley's eyes widen and her pussy was getting wet. In her mind there was no way a dick can be that big. It looked like the size of Auggies snake stuffed animal but not as thick. Something came over her as she too started to undress. Once nude she was like in a trance and helped Maya suck this huge dick.

Riley licked what Maya could not suck which was five inches not in her friend's mouth. Zay just moaned and soon the two worked together jacking Zane off. This caused him to moan. Very few had teamed up and sucked his dick and they where all girls. He wondered if Farkle be up for helping out Lucas suck him, but for now he just want to enjoy Riley and Maya in action.

After a few more bobs Maya stopped mostly because her mouth must be sore for taking on eight inches. More then a good amount of people who could only suck six inches of his monster. Riley grabbed hold of the monster and just looked at the head. She took a deep breath before sliding her fist dick in her mouth. She slowly sucked away but could only mange four inches. Which in Zay's mind was not bad for a first time sucking dick.

Zay was too busy watching Riley sucking his dick that he did not see Maya leave. He saw her cloths on the ground so she could not gone far. Next thing he knew his ass cheeks parted and felt something wet at his hole. He knew that feeling and that was a rim job. As it could not be her fingers. This was Zay's first rim job but not Maya's she has resaved and given a few rim jobs behind close doors. Zay could not believe rimming felt so good as Riley was no Maya or Lucas when it came to sucking his dick.

Riley's blow job did not last long like Maya's did. He did not want to force her into anything so he just jacked off with Riley helping him jack his meat. He wondered if he could show off his trick that has impressed some of the lades, Lucas and some gay boys. The only thing he did not know is how they would react. So he decided agents it as he wants to see how far he could take thing.

Zay was getting close on edge and did not know how the girls felt like about cum so he held off as much as he could. Which was hard given Maya's amazing rimming skills and Riley's ok skills at a hand job. After a few thrusts of Riley's hand she went back sucking away at his dick. Zay just kept moaning away. He got to the point he had to say he was going to shoot as Riley did not seem the type of girl to have a load in her mouth.

"I'm going to shoot my load real soon."

Hearing that Maya stopped rimming him and took over sucking his dick as Riley went back jacking off Zay. After a few bobs of Maya's mouth and pumps of Riley's hand Zay shot a massive load in Maya's mouth. It wasn't as much the first time of the day. Lucas took care of that but it was still a big amount.

Maya did her best to swallow it all but some did leak out of her mouth and landing on the tile floor. Zay's cum tasted sweet but Farkle's was better. She slowly pulled out with Zay's dick still being hard. Maya was shocked as every time she gets a guy to shoot his lode their dick becomes soft.

Zay soon leads the girls to one of the benches and lays them down onto their backs. Riley and Maya don't know what will happen next but only a few seconds they found out. For the first time Zay started to rim an ass. That ass belonged to Maya as he rubbed Riley's pussy. Riley was caught off guard as only she touched her pussy before and well Auggie by mistake by play fighting, but they where fully dressed and Riley wasn't moaning as she was now.

Maya for one was moaning too while her ass was being eaten out. After a few more licks Zay went to rim Riley causing her to moan even more. Zay just kept rimming her while playing with Maya's pussy. This resulted in Maya squirting onto herself and onto Zay's hand. After rimming Riley for awhile he stopped to eat her pussy out. Now this really made her moan as Maya watched on.

Maya knew Riley would not be ok with some hot girl on girl action and it was too bad as Maya wanted to. At least she messed with Smackle once in awhile. After eating Riley out for the first time the bubbly girl squirted. At first she thought it was pee but Zay and Maya calmed her down and told her it wasn't. He soon aimed his dick at Riley's pussy but before it even touched her pussy Riley stopped him.

"I want Lucas to be my first. "Riley said.

"Then give that thing to mama, but first you better eat me out."

Zay smiled and now it was Riley who watched on as her friend was being eaten out. Maya monad away and after a few licks she squirted. Maya squirted two more times before Zay lined up his dick and slowly slid in Maya's pussy. Maya was moaning as every inch slid deep inside her. Riley's eyes widen when she saw the outline of Zay's dick on Maya's belly.

The fucking soon picked up causing Maya to squirt and then Zay picked her up and she was now ridding his dick. Her breasts where really bouncing now. After she squirted again Zay stood up and held onto her. The two fucked while Zay was standing up. After a few bounce Maya's back was now on a wall as the fucking went on. Riley watched on as she played with her pussy. After Maya squirted again is when Zay shot off a load deep inside her. The next day Maya found out she was pregnant.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know.


End file.
